This invention relates to computer-based systems for document generation.
Computer software applications are commonly used for text editing and document production. One category of applications, represented by word processing and text editing software, assists a user with the input and editing of text-based documentation. Typically, word processing applications provide a blank entry form in which document text is entered and edited. Alternatively, word processing applications allow previously completed documents or document templates to be retrieved and re-edited to form new documents.
Word processing applications are commonly used to edit and produce documentation required in business transactions. Complex business deals, such as commercial financing and real estate transactions, can require hundreds of pages of documentation specifying rights and obligations of parties to the transaction. The expertise needed to determining the terms of such transactions and to correctly generate and edit the complex documentation accompanying such transactions can require a significant commitment of personnel, time, and cost. Consequently, an automated document production is desirable to reduce costs, delays, and personnel involvement in the document production process.